


Newsies High

by musical_girl04



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Adoption, F/F, F/M, Fighting, High School, Homecoming, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Character Death, Self Harm, Sports, break ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_girl04/pseuds/musical_girl04
Summary: With Jacks first day of senior year approaching he thinks nothing could go wrong my last year of high school, but when his biological sister comes back into his life he starts to realize everything can go wrong his last year of high school, but not just for him.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, OC male/OC female, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment letting me know what you think.

Jack POV  
"Francis!" My little sister sobs as she pulled away from me. "Olivia!" I screamed to her I tried getting out of the strong grasp I was being held by but had no luck. I started sobbing even more as I'm thrown into the back of a black car. 

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" I'm suddenly being shaken awake by Smalls. I notice that my checks are all wet from crying. Smalls climbed up the ladder on my bunk top, and sat down on my bed. "Jack what's wrong we could hear you crying and screaming from down stairs? Is everything okay?" "Ye-yeah ju-just a bad dream" I said still shaken up so it caused my stutter to slightly come out. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Smalls asked with concern in her eyes. I thought about telling her I know I need to talk to someone about it but I just couldn't.

"It's No-nothing" I said still shaken up from the nightmare. "You su-" "I'm fine Smalls" I cut her off she weakly smiles at me and climbed back down and went down stairs. I felt bad for snapping at Smalls,I didn't mean to, I've been missing my sister a lot lately and these nightmare memories from the last time I saw her aren't helping. "Wait today's the last day of summer uhhhhh" I think to myself "and where also meeting are new foster sister today as well" I quickly pull myself together and get out of bed and go downstairs.

On my way I'm meet with a grumpy looking Spot,"probably mad that ma won't let him see Race today", I think to myself while chuckling a little at that thought. "What's so funny Kelly?" Spot sneered at me I know he's just pissed off though so I just brush it off walk past him. As we where all sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast Crutichie asked ma "hey ma what's her names again?" "Olivia Sullivan" ma replied 

"Hmm that's funny she has the same name as her" I thought to myself. Ma then told us what she looked liked. "Wait that's exactly the same description as my sister. No it's just a coincidence" I told myself The door bell rang and ma went to go get it with the rest of my siblings following behind. I stayed in the kitchen just a little longer. "Pull your self together Jack! Your not gonna see her again and you need to accept that!" I scold myself. 

I wipe my tears and am about to leave the kitchen when ma yells to me to get my but out here. "Jack get your but in here and say hello!" "Coming!" I yell back.

Olivia POV  
The nice lady yells to her other son to come and say hello. I hear a mumbled gruff coming in respond to that. "Wait that voice sounds familiar, no it's not him I'm never gonna see my brother again and I got to accept that!" Then I'm meet with my brother standing right in front of me. "Francis!" I yell with tears in my eyes I run right into his arms.

No one's POV

Olivia and Jack then both wake up in sweat and tears thinking the same thing. "I'll see you again some day sister/brother" Little did they know how close that day was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Jacks first day of school wasn’t what they thought it was going to be.

Olivia POV  
I awoke from my terrifying nightmare memory in sweat and tears. I once again start sobbing into my hands. "Olivia?" I look up and see my friend Brooklyn. "Are you okay?" She asks me with concern in her eyes. 

"Y-yeah" I wipe the tears that I just noticed where running down my checks. "I'm fine" I say while flashing a fake smile at her. She starts to ask me again but I cut her off and start to get ready for the day. "It's gonna be a long day" I think to myself not only is it my first day of sophomore year at a new school,World High. I'm also meeting my new foster family today after school and all I know is that the lady's name is Medda Larkin and she has 4 other kids, three sons named Jack,Sean, and Charlie and one daughter named Lily, who are all also adopted.(little quick author note remember she doesn't know her brother now goes by Jack) 

I glance at my phone and realize I'm going to be late if I don't leave now. I rush downstairs grab a granola bar and me and Brooklyn head out to the bus stop. On are way we meet up with my best friend Lucas,who's a freshman, we then wait for the bus.

Race POV  
"First day of junior year and it already sucks" I mumble to my self while walking out of my room. 

"And why would that be?" 

I look to my right and see my sister Katie,my parents started fostering her and are in the process of adopting her because her parents died in a tragic car accident her parents where best friends with mine so they thought they should take care of her. She's honestly become like a little sister to me even though she's older. I then show her the text I sent to Spot,my boyfriend well ex boyfriend now, 

She gasp "Race! Why would you break up with him especially on the first day of school!?" 

"I-I don't know I feel like we need a break" I try explaining and can tell she's not buying my bullshit. Truth be told me and Spot have been fighting a lot more then normal- 

"Kids! It's time to go your gonna be late!" 

I sigh while Katie pats my back and we walk downstairs. Well good morning time to start the day.(anyone who gets that reference I love you) 

Jack POV  
I'm currently sitting on the bus next to a grumpy,sad,pissed off Spot,and to think I thought the nightmare I had could be the worst thing to happen well boy was I wrong. As we where getting ready to head out Spot gets a text from Race not just any text a break up text. Today is going to be a long day. 

The only good things I can think of today are getting to be in class with Race's sister Katie,who's also a senior and has become one of my closest friends. Then after school I get to meet my new foster sister,her name is Olivia something it starts with an S I think I don't remember.

To be honest I'm kinda hoping on some crazy miracle that it ends up being my sister Olivia. I start to get a little sad at the thought of never seeing her again. 

"What are you getting all sad for I'm the one who got broken up with here!" Spot pats at me while also elbowing me in the ribs. 

I roll my eyes and as I start to respond the bus suddenly stops and everyone moves forward and slams there face to the seat in front of them. I turn to Crutchie to make sure he's all right. Then about 5 kids walk on. Two being Race,who avoids eye contact with Spot, and Katie who I smile and wave at.

Then three kid's who've I never seen before walk on one had wavyish pretty red hair and was talking to this short boy with skin that reminded me of dark chocolate and the other girl who looked familiar had messy wavy brown hair with highlights in it. 

"What are you lookin at Jack?" Spot asks me

"Oh nothing it's-it's just that girl up there looks like my sister?" 

"Your crazy" Spot says while rolling his eyes and putting his ear buds back in. I see Oscar board the bus and start to talk to Katie. "Oh that's not gonna end well" I think as we then pull up in front of the school

Olivia POV  
Ever since I saw that boy I saw on the bus I can't stop thinking how much he looks like my brother. I then walk into Ap history my last class before lunch. Since I'm taking Ap I'm in class with mostly seniors even though I'm a sophomore. I enter the class room and see the boy from the bus,hmm weird, I think as I take my seat in the back next to my friend Brooklyn.

Katie POV  
As I'm sitting in Ap history I notice the girl who took the seat behind me looks a lot like Jack like they could be related. I turn around and interdouce myself to her. "Hi I'm Katherine but everyone calls me Katie" 

"Hi Katie I'm Olivia and that's my friend Brooklyn" She says while pointing to the girl next to her while smiling. 

"Oh my gosh her and Jack even have the same smile!" I think to myself we talk for a little longer,I learn that she's a sophomore and does intact have a brother! Mr.Seal then comes in to do attendance and start class while at the same time Oscar comes in and sits right next to me not before flashing me a big smile.

Jack POV   
I ignore Oscar sitting next to Katie and just focus on attendance when suddenly I hear "Olivia Sullivan" then a weak little voice call out "here" my heart stops. I know that voice there's no way that's not my sister. I'm about to turn around and see if I'm right but then Mr.Seal calls on me.

"Kelly why didn't you tell me your name wasn't on the list. Good thing I recognized you from detention most of last year." I hear Oscar Delancey silently chuckle when he knows damn well those detentions where his fault.

"Um sorry Mr.Seal I wasn't paying attention won't happen again." 

Suddenly it's time for lunch before I can turn around to talk to who I think is my sister Katie pulls me out of my thoughts. 

"Hey how's Spot?" She ask while we walk to the lunch room

"Not to good but I think he'll get over it I sure hope he does. How's Race is the question though?" 

"He's Race" she says while shrugging we continue to walk and talk until we reach are lunch table where I see Crutchie,Smalls,Katherine,and Albert already talking. As soon as we sit down everyone starts talking. 

As soon as lunch started it ended before I knew it I was in my last three classes where I listened to Spot complain about Race, then Race complain about both Spot and that Oscar was talking to Katie this morning. Then it was finally time to go home and meet are new foster sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated lol please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack POV  
I was in my shared room with Crutchie and Spot working on some homework when my phone went off notifying me that someone's calling me. I check my phone and see it's Katherine. "Hey Kath what's up?" 

"Umm Jack what's your sisters name again?" She asked me very nervously which is weird coming from Katherine. 

"What do you mean what's my sisters name you've meet her before." 

"No I mean-" 

"Kids come down stairs the social worker will be here soon" I my mom yell up to us cutting Katherine off mid sentence. "Kath I gotta go I'll talk to you later." We hang up and me and my other siblings make are way downstairs.

I can't help but shake this weird feeling in my stomach I don't know what it is. "Jack honey you alright?" Ma asks me

"Uhh I guess.... Ma I saw my sister today at school" I say a bit scared and nervous why I don't know. Spot scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

"That girl you saw is not your sister Jack! Just give it up already your never seeing her again!" Spot yells at me with a hint of jealousy in his voice. I think it's because he never got to meet his birth family which I obviously feel bad about.

"Your just jealous cause I actually have a family!" Well whoops there goes the canon I look at mom's face and know that I'm in some deep shit. "What. Did you.Just. Say." Spot agresivly says while balling his fists. "Spot I'm-" suddenly I'm being pushed down by Spot. Nothing happens cause next thing I know Smalls is pulling Spot off of me. 

"Sean Patrick Conlon and Jack James Kelly I don't know what's gotten into you two but it ends now! We will deal with this later! I expect you two to be on your best behavior now. Understood." 

"Yes mom" we both mumble just as the phone rings. Mom picks up and doesn't look very happy after. She sighs annoyedly while putting the phone down. "kids go upstairs I need to talk to Jack." Mom tells me to sit down while everyone else went upstairs. "Look honey I'm not denying that you saw your sister but it's highly unlikely. I know that's not what you want to hear-" 

"Who was on the phone aren't we meeting are foster sister?" I was very confused by what's going on right now. "Jack the girl,Olivia Sullivan, they think your her brother because of that they want to check and make sure she can live here" 

"That's because I am her brother I know it was her I saw at school today! This makes no sense why does it matter if she is my sister! I haven't seen her in years!" Tears start streaming down my face. "Jack they just-"  
"It's not fair I just want my sister back!" I storm out of the room and run up the stairs and slam my bedroom door closed not caring if Crutchie and Spot get annoyed by it. I collapse onto my bed and cry into my pillow. I guess everyone was in Smalls room because I hear mom quietly talking to them about what happened. 

Olivia POV  
Once again I find myself in my bed crying my eyes out. Turns out they think one of Ms.Larkins son is my brother so now there not letting me meet them till they do some stupid investigation which makes no sense! I cry into my pillow even harder I miss my brother so much. Brooklyn then came into the bedroom and cuddle me in her arms,which is kinda funny since I'm taller then her and she was cuddling me, then I had an idea.

"Brookie I have an idea." I say with a slight smile on my face. "Oh no this can't be good" she says. I explain my plan to her. "No are you stupid if you get caught you'll get sent to the refuge!" 

"I won't get caught though,and plus I won't my big brother back."we continue to go back and forth like that till dinner. After dinner was over and we where back upstairs in the bedroom I reassured Brooklyn that I wasn't going anywhere(which was a lie) I waited till everyone was asleep then took off.

Later that night three teens snuck out now your probably asking who's the third,Spot, who's seem his brother sneak out before but never when he was this upset so he decided to follow him cause god damnit he wasn't letting his brother get hurt or do something stupid with out being there to help.

Jack POV  
I needed some fresh air so I left and decided to go to the park. After a little bit I start to feel as if someone's following me. I heasntly turn around and see. "Spot!? Why are you following me?" 

"Because your Jack Kelly and your known to do stupid shit when no ones there to watch." 

"Oh didn't know you cared" I blatantly said to him

"Oh don't start" he said annoyed 

"Listen Spot I'm sorry for what I said where your family I'm your brother never forget that. But my sisters also my family and I know it's her who I saw on the bus. Even Katie said we look alike. I don't care if I get in trouble but I'm not going home till I find my sister!"

"Yeah I know I'm sorry too about your sister also" he awkwardly said(I know he wasn't good at apologizes but I know he was trying).  
"Yeah me too"  
I was about to suggest we head back when all of a sudden I hear quite wimpiering. I walk towards the sound while Spot tells me not too. I turn the corner and see a girl sitting on a bench hugging her knees to her chest and crying. I look at Spot who just shrugs at me. 

"Are you alright?" I asked her softly as I didn't want to frighten her. She looked up at me and in that moment I realized I was face to face with my sister.  
"I'm fine"  
"You sure you don't look fine. What's your name?"  
"Olivia Sullivan" I sharply inhale as I'm realize I was in fact talking to my sister for the first time in years. I sat next to her and she removed her legs from her chest and looked a little less nervous. "Who are you two?" She asked as if she already knew the answer but wanted to make sure.

"I'm Jack Kelly and that's my brother Spot" she nodded her hear but I could tell there was something she still wanted to asked. "What are you doing in the park late at nigh Olivia?" She shrugged her shoulders and looked up at me. 

"They won't let me go into a new foster home because they think one of the lady's sons is my brother and they want to do an investigation on it." 

I didn't know how to respond to that like you can't really just be like hey I'm your brother. Whatever though it's been forever since I've seen my sister so fuck what the system wants to do. 

"Do you know Francis Sullivan?"  
"Um yeah that's my brother but we where separated when we were kids."  
"Yeah that was one of the worst days of my life" she looked up at me with wide eyes. "It's me Livy it's me Francine I just changed my name to Jack Kelly" she squinted her eyes at me and I'm assuming it hit her.

Olivia POV  
I realized that it was in fact my brother. I gasped and threw my arms around my brother and gave him the biggest hug ever while crying into his shoulder. "I missed you so much Olivia I'm sorry this is all happening."  
"I missed you too Francis I don't wanna go back to the group home. I just want my big brother back" I sobbed into his shoulder even more more.  
"Shh it's okay I'm gonna get you out even if it's the last thing I do I'm back don't you worry I'm not going anywhere" 

Spot POV  
Watching my brother reunion with his sister made me happy for him but all good things must come to an end. I get a text from Ma saying to come home immediately and that where in major trouble,great, "Jack we have to go like now ma knows where not home" Jack and his sister get up as we back to the group home. 

Once we get there Jack gives his sister a big hug I can he doesn't want to leave her. He finally lets go and we both watch her walk in to the group home. Jack was really quite on the way back I could tell he was really upset. "Jack it's gonna be okay"  
"What if it's not Spot huh! What if I never do see my sister again!" Jack broke down in the middle of the sidewalk crying.  
"Listen Jack" I said while crouching down on his level "you are going to see your sister like tomorrow at school,but come on we gotta go though ma gonna kill us. He got up and we made are way back home. Where we were lectured on multiple things which in conclusion now leads to me and Jack being grounded.

But before we give ma are phones I notice Race texted me saying that we need to talk I quickly texted him back that I would meet him in the forth floor boys bathroom before class. Then after handing ma my phone me and Jack both went to sleep for real this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it please let me know what you think.


End file.
